TEMORES
by LALA-CHAN1
Summary: rukawa ve algo que tal ves signifique que sus temores se desencadenen


Los caracteres de slam dunk (sea hanamichi, kaede, mitsui, kogure, sehndo, y todos esos niños lindos) para mi desgracia no me pertenecen son propiedad del señor inogure-sama n_n aunque si me los quieren regalar para navidad no me voy  a oponer. 

**__**

**_Temores _**

By LALA_CHAN 

Es ella, ya la he visto un par de veces, aunque nunca recuerdo su nombre. Lo que suena muy irónico ya que ella es la fuente de mis temores, como es posible que no sepa como se llama la herramienta de mi mas grande temor? Si mi mas grande temor es que te alejes de mi para irte con ella, que desaparezcas de mi vida tal como entraste. Que sería de mi si te fueras, no ya no podría volver a ser el mismo ya no podría encerrarme en mi soledad como antes ya no podría por que tu me has cambiado no se si fu fue tu intención pero lo hiciste y ahora me doy cuenta que no podría volver a las tinieblas en las que antes me envolvía sin caer en la desesperación.

Esta angustia, este recelo, esta impotencia que me puede causar esa niña que aparenta ser tan dulce y pacifica, pero que en mi genera los peores celos y temores cuando la veo cerca tuyo, una ves me confesaste que estuviste muy enamorado de ella y que fue por ella por quien ingresaste al equipo de básquetbol, lo que es la vida no, tubo que ser justamente ella a quien tengo que agradecerle el que te conociera y que me enamorara de ti, justo a ella a mi mas grande temor. 

No se como puedo decir que ella me causa temor es mucho mas baja que yo, aunque debo admitir que de cierta forma es linda, tiene mis mismos ojos azules aunque un poco mas  redondos, abra sido eso lo que buscaste en mi, mis ojos como los de ella, acaso solo me buscaste por eso? Pero que me pasa? Realmente no lo se es que solo la idea de perderte me desquicia completamente, me desquicia la idea de que solo me buscaste para rellenar un hueco en tu corazón y en tu piel si esto fuera cierto moriría del simple dolor que me provocaría que me rompieras el corazón así.  

Esta escena es típica la he visto muchas veces pero nunca con el temor que siento ahora. No se cuando esas chicas tontas se dieron cuenta de lo que eras, si por que eres la criatura mas adorable del mundo realmente no te pude crees cuando me dijiste que te rechazaron cincuenta chicas, la verdad creí que eran unas locas por no poder ver lo que realmente eres, por no poder verte como yo, a veces me río de ellas y me pregunto si sabrán lo que se perdieron.

Aun a pesar de todo los demonios internos que despiertan en mi no puedo dejar de ver aquella tétrica escena que me causa la terrible inquietud de los celos y la desolación del abandono veo tan claramente como le sonríes, pero esa sonrisa no la conozco, nunca me la habías mostrado, por que ella tiene algo tan especial de ti, que ni siquiera yo he tenido tus ojos, tienen un brillo tan distinto, casi no soporto que la veas de esa manera, tengo el impulso de ir a abrazarte, de gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mío que solo eres mío y que nadie se atreva a tratar de alejarte de mi lado, por que no lo permitiré, sobre todo si es necesario, por que te vallas significa perder mi propia vida.

Te inclinas solo un poco, pero puedo ver como bromeas con ella como si no supieras que es lo que esta tratando de decirte, puede ser eso posible do´aho acaso es posible que no lo veas ni que ni siquiera notes el sobre que trata de esconder atrás de su espalda desde aquí puedo ver los corazones rosas tan cursis que le coloco y seguramente también estará impregnado de su fragancia, es tan típico tan frecuente verte así y es tan común para mi que me pasa tan a seguido como a ti, aunque debo confesar que las primeras veces que vi esta escena la sangre se me helo si ya en ese momento no podía vivir sin ti que podría hacer ahora? Ahora que te has convertido en parte frecuente de mi, ahora que miro el mundo de una forma distinta solo por ti, que podría hacer ahora sin ti ,me lo puedes decir, que haría? Que haría? 

Pero tu sigues allí mirando a aquella niña, no lo resisto y voy hacia ti, es que ya no lo puedo soportar mas, "quien se cree ella que es para poder venir así e interrumpir mi felicidad," esa frase ruge en mi cabeza, mas cuando me acerco me miras ,y tus ojos cambian inmediatamente, creo que si es posible ,se vieron casi burlones y la sonrisa que desapareció por un instante de tu rostro volvió a aparecer, pero esta era casi cínica, que eso era lo que me faltaba para terminar de romper mi corazón, como te atrevías a jugar conmigo de esa forma tan cruel, en especial cuando solo la noche pasada me habías jurado que me amabas mas que a nada en el mundo, me dijiste que solo yo te importaba, que ni siquiera todas las fans del mundo podrían separarte de mi, donde fue que quedaron todas tus palabras? Donde quedaron todas tus promesas? O es acaso que solo buscabas alguien con quien compartir un lecho y decir la palabra TE AMO te lo hacia mas fácil? 

Cuando te veo asi , no, no se que me paso, solo atine a salir lo mas rápido de allí, solo para que nadie pudiese ver mis lagrimas , que amenazaban con correr por mis mejillas en cualquier momento, y salgo como si el diablo se llevara mi alma, y en mi cabeza contesto una y otra ves aquella primera pregunta que me hice "ella es la dueña de la llave de tu corazón" y ahora insaciablemente me hago una nueva pregunta "quien soy yo para ti? Que significo?". 

Sin darme cuenta corrí tanto que llegue a mi casa, siempre la misma, fría, y seria exactamente como yo, pero que de alguna u otra manera tu siempre encontrabas la forma de hacerla sentir cálida y acogedora, exactamente como vos. Entro en ella a pesar de que en cada rincón te veo, y no puedo evitar llegar a mi habitación, en donde tu recuerdo es todavía mas presente, donde mi piel arde al tocar las sabanas con tu incesante recuerdo, atormentando  mi mente pero aun así se siente tan cálida como si tu calor se negara a irse, es en aquellas sabanas en aquella cama que fue tantas veces testigo del amor que me profesaste en donde derrame las mas amargas lagrimas que pude sentir en toda mi vida, esas malditas lagrimas se llegaron hasta los últimos vestigios de mi energía y lentamente el sueño comenzó a vencerme la verdad que no es tan malo sumergirse en un sueño profundo y placentero donde todo es ideal donde puedo escapar de esta tormentosa realidad que tanto daño me hace recuerdo bien cuando me preguntaste por que no veía a un medico por mi persistente problema de dormirme a cada rato y yo te conteste que no era un problema físico si no que yo siempre quería dormir por que haci me sentía mucho mejor mas cuando terminábamos de amarnos el sueño nunca acudía a mi de inmediato, pude ser que era por que no identificaba el sueño de la realidad como ahora que deseo que todo esto sea solo un pesadilla de la cual despertare en tus brazos mientras me dices que todo estará bien y me das mi beso de buenos días. 

Lentamente comienzo a sentir como algo cálido se acuesta junto a mi pero tengo tanto miedo de abrir los ojos solo para que me digas que todo lo que paso antes no es un sueño y que te iras con ella, siento como tus dulces y cálidos labios comienzan a besarme con mucha suavidad, que cruel eres como te atreves a jugar así conmigo si ya sabes que me dejaras  y la verdad que no se quien es peor de los dos si tu por engañarme tan cruelmente o yo por dejarme engañar y seguir con tu juego, siento como comienzas a acariciarme muy suavemente como si no quisieras que me despertara, realmente eres un do´aho no te das cuenta que yo ya estoy despierto? Comienzo lentamente a abrir mis ojos y puedo ver que me miras fijamente, pero, pero tus ojos han cambiado devuelta es como si nada de lo que paso antes hubiese sucedido me miras con el mismo amor y ternura que siempre, no puedo comprenderlo, entonces es verdad solo era un sueño, no puedo darme cuenta que no fue un sueño mis ojos aun arden por las lagrimas derramadas, te miro fijamente como esperando una explicación o que simplemente termines con todo esto. 

Pero solo me miras con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y me dices con vos dulce y melosa. 

-Por que te fuiste así, pensé que vendríamos juntos- realmente tu vos suena tan dulcemente que tengo el impulso de besarte entero pero el solo recuerdo de que mientras te bese estarás pensando en ella derriba todos mis deseos con la fuerza de un tsunami y como si fuese poco me pone de un genio de los mil demonios por lo celoso que estoy. 

-Te veías muy ocupado y feliz así que no quise interrumpir la hermosa escena de amor que presencie- digo en mi mejor tono sarcástico, mas tu no asumes nada primero me miras un poco raro y luego te echas a reír, yo no puedo creerlo todavía tienes el descaro de reírte de mi tengo tantas ganas de golpearte de maldecirte y de odiarte pero no puedo ya no, no después de haberte amado tanto. Tu paras de reírte y me miras todavía con una sonrisa y me dices. 

-Acaso estas celoso zorrito mío- y todavía eres capas de decirme tuyo por que lo haces, es como si buscaras del modo de hacerme mas daño, pero no te respondo solo atino a besarte profundamente en los labios como si no lo hubiera echo nunca, como tratando de tener un ultimo y muy dulce recuerdo de ti para que en el tiempo que viene después de la separación pueda recordarte tan tiernamente como ahora, tu te sorprendes de mi reacción pero me besas con igual pasión nuestras lenguas luchan por el control del beso. Pero de repente te detienes y mirándome fijamente me dices. 

-TE AMO zorro, nunca lo olvides- párese que quieras lo mismo que yo un dulce recuerdo que atesorar, pero  aun sabiendo eso tus palabras me duelen tanto como es posible que me mientas así. La herida es tan grande que decido preguntarte ya no puedo mas si me vas a dejar hazlo ahora antes que te ame un poco mas y me sea mas doloroso. 

-Qué hacías con esa chica do´aho?- te pregunto y en mi tono de vos se pueden notar mis creciente celos. Tu sigues mirándome con esa sonrisa en tus labios que vuelve a trasformare en una sonrisa cínica y tus ojos tienen esa mirada burlona que tanto me asusta, pero tu vos vuelve a sonar de la misma manera melosa que antes diciéndome. 

-Es que acaso no te lo imaginas- la misma duda salta mi mente si golpearte por hacerme sentir así o besarte para que no te vallas, pero te respondo. 

-No- tan seco poco puedo pero los celos aun se reflejaban en mi vos. Tu me miras mas divertido aun y buscas algo entre tus ropas cuando lo encuentras me lo muestras y me preguntas. 

-Y supongo que tampoco te imaginas lo que es esto- frente a mi esta el sobre que aquella niña guardaba tras su espalda, lo miro aterrorizado, como te atreves a mostrármelo así, como si de un trofeo se tratase, pero a pesar de mi mirada me dices. 

-Anda léelo- tomo el papel en mis manos y puedo darme cuente que es mi nombre el que esta en la temida carta y no el tuyo, te miro sin comprender y tu solo me dices. 

-Me dio tanta gracia cuando la pobre Haruko me lo dio con su inocente mirada pidiéndome que te lo diera, si tan solo ella supiera a quien se lo dio precisamente a tu koibito- Y diciendo esto te echas a reír a mas no poder pero aun así prosigues. 

-Pobrecita, y pensar que tú estabas precisamente celoso de ella- tus palabras me tranquilizan como el mejor sedante y es entonces cuando reacciono y me doy cuenta que tu mirada burlona y tu sonrisa cínica no era para mi, sino para ella pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar que pasaría si algún día ella te digiera que te quiere a ti y no a mi, que seria lo que harías tu? La sola idea de que me abandonarías me atormenta terriblemente y es por eso que te pregunto algo afligido, y por que ya de nada me sirve tratar de esconder mis sentimiento de ti porque tu me conoces demasiado bien y no puedo ocultarte nada. 

-Que hubieras echo si hubieses sido a ti a quien le entregara la carta?- notas que la pregunta solo se sostiene en un pequeño hilo de vos y entonces me abrazas contra ti, mientras yo puedo sentir tu pecho contra mi mejilla, es tan cálido, de solo recordar las noches que he dormido en ese musculoso pecho, con tus manos recorriéndome y con tu vos diciéndome que me amas, juro que hubiera podido dormir una eternidad contigo de esa forma, veo como tus labios buscan los míos y me besas suavemente, algo bastante raro en ti debo decir, cuando terminas comienzas a susurrarme algo al oído algo como. 

-Realmente quieres saberlo zorrito- yo temo tanto con tus palabras pero aun así asisto con  la cabeza en forma positiva y entonces tu continuas, a decir verdad, mi corazón latía como nunca antes. 

-Sabes algo, no deberías preocuparte por eso zorro, sabes perfectamente que te amo y que nunca te dejaría ni siquiera por Haruko, y si todavía lo quieres saber lo que hubiera echo seria ponerle mi mejor sonrisa a Haruko y decirle que mi corazón ya tiene dueño, que es exactamente lo que le dije hace como cuatro meses cuando se me declaro- mientras lo dices no puedo evitar que una sonrisa llena de alivio salga a mis labios que perecen quemar en la espera de los tuyos, pero mientras me sigo gratificando con la caricia una gran duda vuelve a ocupar mis pensamientos y con eso no puedo evitar que una pregunta salga de mis labios, que aun se encontraban saboreando los tuyos. 

-Do´aho tu te me declaraste hace tres meses- te digo como esperando una explicación, pero lo único que obtengo es que me mires con unos ojos llenos de amor y me contestes. 

-Y te aseguro que te amo desde hace mucho mas tiempo- me dices volviendo a besarme con esos labios carnosos tuyos, que siempre me han enloquecido y no puedo evitar mordértelos levemente pero le suficiente como para que queden un poco rojos, no se como lo has hecho pero esta noche te deseo y amo mas que nunca.           

Este momento es tan puro, tan tranquilo que no lo podría arruinar nadie, ni siquiera esa niña. El solo poder saber que eres mío y solo mío me hace sentir como el hombre mas feliz del mundo y lo soy por que mientras pueda estar entre tus brazos y mientras pueda besar tus sensuales labios el resto del mundo no importa, solo tu importas, solo tu y nadie mas, no por nada eres mi do´aho. 

Fin 

N/A: a decir verdad este fue el primer fic que escribí, y de eso a pasado mucho tiempo pero en fin al fin me decidí a publicarlo aquí. n_n  y es que soy muy tímida con mis trabajos si me dejas un review ayudaras a mi ego.  


End file.
